BC caster DPS cloth
This page needs a lot of help. Please link any gear that you come across that will be helpful for priests wanting to up their DPS. Please follow the format of the Pre-BC healing gear article. NOTE: If you are looking for BC priest Healing gear please go to the BC Priest Healing Equipment page. Head Neck Shoulders Back Chest Wrist Gloves Waist Legs * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31442 (Blade's Edge - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24359 (Slave Pens) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27838 (Sethekk Halls) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27948 (Sethekk Halls) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27907 () * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27418 (Old Hillsbrad) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28185 (Black Morass) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28338 (The Botanica) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28212 (Old Hillsbrad (heroic mode)) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30836 (Lower City - Revered Reward) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30532 (Shadow Labyrinth) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28594 (Karazhan - Opera Event) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30734 (Doom Lord Kazzak) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29059 (Gruul's Lair - Gruul the Dragonkiller) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24262 (BoE - Tailoring) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30162 (Serpentshrine Cavern - Fathom-Lord Karathress) Feet * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25631 (Nagrand - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31312 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30398 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30284 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29808 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30519 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30368 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25957 (Mana Tombs) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27902 (Shadow Labyrinth) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28179 (Shadow Labyrinth - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27451 (Hellfire Ramparts (heroic mode)) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29242 (Slave Pens (heroic mode)) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28517 (Karazhan - Maiden of Virtue) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28670 (Karazhan - Shade of Aran) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28585 (Karazhan - Wizard of Oz) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30050 (Serpentshrine Cavern - Hydross the Unstable) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30067 (Serpentshrine Cavern - The Lurker Below) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=21870 (BoP - Tailoring) Rings * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31728 (Terokkar Forest - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31523 (Blade's Edge - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31791 (Blade's Edge - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29793 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25541 (The Underbog - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25607 (Nagrand - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30366 (Netherstorm - Scryer quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31382 (Shadowmoon - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31075 (Shadowmoon - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31076 () * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25826 (Honor Hold - Honored Reward) * http://thotbott.com/i28327 (The Mechanar) * http://thotbott.com/i28394 (The Botanica) * http://thotbott.com/i24154 (The Botanica) * [] () * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29320 (Black Morass - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29172 (Cenarion Expedition - Exalted Reward) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29126 (The Scryers - Revered Reward) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28510 (Karazhan - Attumen the Huntsman) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28753 (Karazhan - Chess Event) Trinkets * http://thotbott.com/i25619 (Zangarmarsh - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i31615 (Terokkar Forest - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i25936 (Terokkar Forest - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i31699 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i28040 (Hellfire Peninsula - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=26055 (Auchenai Crypts) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29132 (The Scryers - Revered Reward) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29179 (The Sha'tar - Revered Reward) Weapon (2H) * http://thotbott.com/i31543 (Blade's Edge - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i30522 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i25760 (Nagrand - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30011 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31036 (Shadowmoon - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25950 (Mana Tombs) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28188 (Black Morass) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28341 (The Botanica) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24069 (The Ramparts) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29130 (The Aldor - Revered Reward) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29355 (Sethekk Halls (heroic) - Talon King Ikiss) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28633 (Karazhan - The Curator) Weapon (1H) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25543 (Nagrand - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24453 (The Underbog) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27868 (Shattered Halls) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27431 () * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=24384 () * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29457 (The Consortium - Honored Reward) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30832 (Lower City - Exalted Reward) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30723 (Doomwalker) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28770 (Karazhan - Prince Malchezaar) Offhand * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30857 (Hellfire Peninsula - Quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31731 (Terokkar Forest - Quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28187 (Black Morass) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28412 (The Arcatraz) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28734 (Karazhan - Netherspite) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28603 (Karazhan - Nightbane) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30049 (Serpentshrine Cavern - Hydross the Unstable) Wands * http://thotbott.com/i31724 (Zangarmarsh - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i31761 (Terokkar Forest - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i31424 (Blade's Edge - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i30523 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://thotbott.com/i25640 (Nagrand - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=30859 (Netherstorm - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29149 (Sporeggar - Revered Reward) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25939 (Mana Tombs) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27890 (Shadow Labyrinth) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27540 (Shattered Halls) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28386 () * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=25806 (Shattered Halls - quest) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=29350 (The Underbog (heroic mode)) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28673 (Karazhan - Shade of Aran) * http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28783 (Magtheridon's Lair - Magtheridon) Category:Priests Category:Equipment